Time Toon Cops: The Big Green Team
by raccoonqueen
Summary: Twenty years has passed and peace has reigned over Canerica...until High Roller kills President Raccoon and takes over the country. Now the kids of the TTC have to carry on Bert's legacy by beating High Roller and saving their homeland!
1. Prologue: High Roller's Revenge

Prologue: High Roller's Revenge

March 21, 3036

It has been many years since the Time Toon Cops defeated Him and rescued Alex IV from his power, in their second Christmas adventure. Andrew Raccoon and Tiny Koopa were married, the Koopa and Roberts-Raccoon-Armington families were joined together, and the citizens of Canerica enjoyed a 20-year era of peace, prosperity, and freedom from evil. But, of course, to High Roller (the new ruler of North Korea), that era of peace wouldn't last long.

Ever since his humiliating defeat by Big Green, he had been busy formulating the perfect plan for his revenge. That included taking over the United States of Canerica and becoming the supreme dictator of the entire world. And the only way to do that is to kill the president.

High Roller had a huge grudge against President Bert Raccoon, and that for two reasons: one, Bert had many human friends; and two, he supported human and toon unity. With the president assassinated, High Roller could eliminate toon/human unity and cause an international war between humans and toons. Yep, this was going to be the best evil plan ever...


	2. Chapter 1: The Plotting Begins

Chapter 1: The Plotting Begins

In Hong Kong, China, Jasper Giffrin (the cousin of Brian Griffiin) was the new owner of Jasper's Resturant. After counting the money he earned, he decided to head out to the club he also owned and dance.

While at the Jasper Club in Downtown Hong Kong, Jasper was dancing at the dance floor untill he spotted a male human-he was a mixed African/Chinese/American/Human/K-9 Hybrid, since his dad was a human and his mother was a Shar-pei A.K.A a Chinese Fighting Dog. Jasper went over to him and said, "Hello there, cutie. What's your name? Are you new here?" Jasper saying as the Male Shipe Human Hybird Turn to him.

"My name's Chan Roberts," replied the man. "I'm Charles' long-lost brother, and you're looking cute, too, Jasper."

"Want to dance?"

"Sure. Nothing to do."

And they started dancing. While all this was happening, a mysterious figure was seen creeping around the club outside, planting bombs on every part of the building, before running off. As he continued to dance with Jasper, Chan suddenly started to sense that something's about to happen. He whispered, "Jasper, get out of the club...now."

"Why?" replied Jasper. "I'm just starting to have fun!"

"I said GET OUT! GET OUT BEFORE-"

It was too late. The building was blown up into pieces and it was set ablaze. Chan, the only one to get out alive, watched as the firefighters came to hose the mess down, then he ran away. Whoever did this must've had something against Jasper and his growing business, but yet again there was no time to look for the culprit. He had to find his half-brother first, and then tell him what was going on.

Meanwhile, in a North Korea ruled by Trance NK Toons (back in 2560 they took the humans, captured and killed the other president of NK Mi Young, who was Kim Jim Young II's 15th great-grandson), High Roller was already setting his plan in action. He said, "I need a queen to help me rule the world and also be the mother of my kid, so if I die or get killed by the TTC, my kid can finish the job I started."

"I know just the one," answered Jack Frost. "There's a female dingo we had captured and brainwashed the other day. Her name is Daisy Dingo-she will be perfect for your kid sir."

"Good! Bring her to my room. Oh, and start a small attack on South Korea and on the Cheetah Castle in the X'Ching Province in China, so we can get President Bert Raccoon and the TTC a message and to Big Green, too."

"Right, I will get on it. Say...do you think Sparky I and II will do the job?"

"No! Those two bumbling fools wouldn't do right! But they're the only minions I got."

"Okay."

Trance Daisy Dingo came into High Roller's room. She said, "You want to see me, sir?"

"Yes," said High Roller. "I want you to become my wife and queen to be the mother of my baby, so if I die, my son or daughter will take over for me to finish the job I started."

"Okay, High Roller. I will become your wife and queen, and help you raise your kids."

"Good."

The doors of the room closed and Jack Frost went off to finish his other duties. Meanwhile, three months later in the United States of Canerica, President Raccoon and the TTC were busy preparing for their children's graduation from TTC University in Washington DC, unaware of the danger that was about to befall them and their country.


	3. Chapter 2: Graduation Day

Chapter 2: Graduation Day

June 15, 3031

The day of the graduation arrived in Washington DC. The people gathered upon the campus grounds of TTC University, most of them parents excited about their children's big day. President Bert Raccoon was also one of the happy and excited parents, knowing that his son Charlie was going to become a Time Toon Cop for the first time. Taking a picture of him with his camera, Bert asked, "Heh, you're all hyped up for the big day, huh?"

"You bet I am, Dad!" replied Charlie. "And so is Arthur."

"I knew this moment would come. From the day you were born, I hoped and dreamed with all my might that you would grow up to be a Time Toon Cop someday. And who knows? Maybe you'd follow in my footsteps and also become president of this noble country!"

"You'll just have to wait and see, then. Besides, once I become a cop you'll NEVER know what I'll do."

Blaze said, "Not to mention that today is also your birthday."

"Mom, please," answered Charlie with a blush. "Don't everybody realize that already? I know I'm 25, but that doesn't mean that I'm still your 'little boy'."

"Oh, but you are!" She playfully patted his cheek, as he shied away from her.

Bert chuckled. He said, "Guess he's got a point there, Blaze. We shouldn't treat him like a boy any more-he's a man now! And what a great man he'll be..."

"But isn't it almost time for you to make your speech?" asked Minora. Standing by her side were the three-year-old twin cubs she had by Bert, named Alan and Allison Raccoon. Alan looked like a younger version of her old son, while little Allison resembled herself.

"Gosh! Thanks for reminding me, Minnie! I'd better get ready..."

Back in China, Chan was lucky the Hong Kong Fire Department had found Jasper-they took him to the China 5 Secret Hospital so he can be protected. While he was flying to Washington DC, Chan was working for the Chinese government, as the China 5 (the elite group of agents) also work with the TTC. They were Covert Opperations specialists and also Alpha Portalcal, too. Once he arrived in DC, he went to find his brother, but then he realized the TTC University was having a graduation, so he hailed a cab and went to the TTC University.

Somewhere among the crowd, an Asian duck was heading to the university with a sniper gun in his suitcase, posing as a CTBS News cameraman. He headed upstairs, then to the area, and set up his sniper rifle with the camera as they were getting ready for President Raccoon's speech.

Chan arrived at the university and when he got out everyone was attending, and the security guards were there. A male bear asked, "Have you got a pass?"

Chan took out his ID, which said "China 5 TTC Security Clearance Level 8". He said, "I'm Inspector Chan Roberts of the China 5. I believe someone's going to assasinate the president."

"How did you know?" a male cat asked.

"I got a hunch, so just let me in! The life of the president is in grave danger!"

"All right." Then they let him in as he ran inside.

Everything then went to a complete standstill and all was quiet. Then there was a round of applause, as Bert came up on the platform to deliver his speech. Bert said, "Citizens of Canerica, it is a great pleasure to all be here for this very, very, very special moment. No words can't simply describe our joy and excitement when our children, destined to be the future productive citizens of the empire, become full-fledged Time Toon Cops for the first time. As you can see, being a Time Toon Cop is a huge responsibiilty, as it involves a lot of crime-fighting, detective work, and securing peace across the planet and the entire galaxy. From the very begining we have..."

"Have you got the target on him yet?" whispered a voice in the duck's walkie-talkie.

The duck replied, "Yep. Got it locked and ready to go..."

At the end of his speech, Bert concluded, "...and so, without further ado, let's give the kids their long-awaited diplomas!"

Everyone cheered as he proceeded to give the students their diplomas. Chan came in and used his robot X-ray eyes, then he saw the Asian duck with the sniper rifle next to the camera, ready to shoot at President Raccoon. He shouted, "ASSASSIN!" The duck fired the bullet at Bert, but Alex II dove in front of Bert and took the bullet in his arm while grunting. The crowds screamed and ran in all directions, and the Secret Services and the Order of Society came to protect Bert while Chan chased after the Asian duck with the others.

The duck tried to get away, but Chan tackled him to the ground and they went into a tussle. Then something in Chan's mind snapped-now where has he seen that duck before? They both cried out, "YOU!"

"My former comarade Jan Duck," snarled Chan. "So, the NK captured you and brainwashed you, didn't they?"

Jan growled, "I should've killed you in Hong Kong, along with that dirty dog of yours!"

"GRRR! You shoudn't kill my boyfriend! Now you're dead."

Furious, Jan kicked Chan off and took out a sie, as Chan took out a sie, too. Then they fought each other with left and right punches as they clashed sies. After a while, Jan pushed Chan away and, spotting Bert running off to the presidential limo with his wives following him. Bert shouted, "We'd better get back home before we all die!"

"Not unless _you _die first, Mr. President," whispered Jan slyly, as he aimed the sniper rifle at Bert. Charlie was among the crowds trying to follow his father when he heard a loud gunshot. He screamed, "DAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He ran towards the source of the noise, only to find Bert sprawled out on the ground. Lisa whispered fearfully, "Is he dead?"

Alex II bent down to check Bert's condition. He replied, "He's fine, but his health's quickly fading away. There's a gunshot wound in his back, the bullet has punctured one of his lungs, and he seems to be losing a lot of blood. We MUST take him to the hospital right now!"

"I'm on it," said Bert Jr., getting out his cell phone to dial 911. Charlie stood rooted in shock, fearing that his father could be dead.


	4. Chapter 3: Planning The Future

Chapter 3: Planning The Future

At the TTC Hospital, everyone was in there waiting on the news, to see if Bert will make it. Then Dr. Quack came out. Charles asked, "How is he?"

"He's doing fine," replied Dr. Quack. "We got the bullet out-lucky thing it missed his heart. I think he needs to stay for a few days so we can make sure he's doing fine, if he can only pull through."

The team heaved a sigh of relief. Lisa said, "Thanks. I'm so happy."

"Oh, and Bert just told me he wants to see you for a minute. Would you come with me, please?"

They followed the doctor to Bert's hospital room, where the president was sitting up in his bed. Snooper said, "How are you feeling, Mr. President?"

"Good, I guess," replied Bert. "Although I feel a tad crummy somehow. Anyway I'm so lucky to be alive."

Charles said, "I know, Bert, but the doctors said that you have to stay here for a while until you pull through."

"Well, if I die here...I remember that I did wanted Evil Bert to become president."

"Yeah, we all know about that, too," said Alex II, sporting a bandaged arm. "But I'm thinking if the High Roller don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it-if the High Roller is after you, then he will go after Evil Bert next, then Ralph, and then anyone who becomes the new president of Canerica."

"Say, you're right, Alex II. That will be a disaster, one of cataclysmic proportions, that's for sure."

"So, what are you suggesting, Charles" asked Bowser.

Charles answered, "I think we could fake that Bert died, and when High Roller hears the news I know he will attack Canerica and became the new dictator of it. But he won't know that we're still going to be alive and living underground, then once he misses us then we will take him by surprise."

Bert thought for a moment, before smiling. "That sounds like a good idea."

"No, we've got a better idea." The team looked up to see Chief Akymara from Section 9 with Major Motoka Kurgazage. Bert said, "Oh, hey, Chief Akymara. What's up?"

"Hello, Mr. President," replied the chief. "I think Charles' idea is good, because this will give us a chance to surprise the enemy."

Major Kurgazage added, "We'll also make sure the High Roller or his army don't hear this, and we'll block their Spy Bugs to make sure they don't hear this plan."

"That's good." Turning to Chan, he continued, "And Chan, thanks for saving my life. Now that you've met your half-brother Charles, I'm going to send you back to China to spy on the High Roller. Charlie will go with you."

"But Dad!" whined Charlie, aghast. "I'm an amateur Time Toon Cop! How am I supposed to help with the mission?"

"Just trust me on this, son! All you've got to do is listen to his instructions, and then you will understand."

Charlie nodded, before replying, "Well, if that's what you want...then I'll try..."

In the China 5's Secret HQ, they were working on Jasper. They got a project to stop High Roller, and that project was to make Jasper a Six Million Dollar dog. Meanwhile, in North Korea...

"Sir," said Sparky I. "Bert's wounded, but he's not killed."

High Roller growled a hearing the news. He yelled, "ARGGGGGH! THAT JAN DUCK FAILED HIS MISSION! THAT DIMWITTED BIRDBRAIN!"

"We'll send another Asian," said Jack Frost. "And then the president will be dead."

"NO! That won't work! I heard they got guards posted in the hospital. We need someone who's close to President Raccoon-not his family but his cousins, since they're scattered around the world. Jack, go on Bert's family website and check for any cousins in Bert's family tree, so we can see who is alive and I need you to send someone to caputre her so I can brainwash her or him."

"Right."

As Jack went over to the computer, Daisy came in with a baby boy, a human/toon hybrid wolf. High Roller smiled and said, "Ah, Daisy, my queen, I see our baby boy is born. I will name him High Roller II, and if I die then he will finish the job I started. And by the way, I want to show you something, too..." Then he instantly transformed into Aku, the shape-shifting demon and Samurai Jack's enemy. "I am Aku, master of all evil shape-shifter demons! Our son also has my shape-shifting powers, too, but don't be alarmed, Daisy-this is my true form! I was human once, until a freak accident made me into this and it was caused by humans, so I plan to take my revenge on humans and destroy them, so that only toons will live but under my RULE!"

Daisy smiled and hugged Aku/High Roller. She exclaimed, "Yes, my love! And your son will finish that job you started!"

Then Jack said, "Sir, I found a couple of results in the family tree. There is a Francesca Raccoon in Italy, an Ali Raccoon in Saudi Arabia, and a Marie Raccoon in France."

Aku smiled. He said, "Good! Now, go send someone to bring them to me!"

"Sure thing. But there's one little problem-every time we tried to send a person to kidnap a member of Bert's family, they came back not with the targeted victim but with bruises and wounds instead."

"And the reason is..."

Jack printed out a piece of paper and showed it to Aku. It was a picture of a female dog-she looked just like Brian Griffin but with long blonde hair. He continued, "Her name is Marilyn Kitsune, the illegitimate daughter of Brian Griffin. Adopted by the Kitsune family, she currently resides in Tokyo and she's one of the members of the China 5 and the officer of the TTC Japanese Police Branch. It also turns out that she's also Bert's cousin through his brother-in-law Bentley's wife Vanessa Raccoon nee Armington, who was formerly a Kitsune. Marilyn is one of the most unstoppable members of the force and she's immune to all sorts of brainwashing-in other words, she can't be hypnotized."

Aku growled. He crumpled the paper up in his hand until the paper burned up. He muttered angrily, "Marilyn Kitsune...she'll pay dearly for getting in the way of my plans..."


	5. Chapter 4: The Training

Chapter 4: The Training

While Alex II sent the instructions to the people running the CTBS News Studio, Bert and his family got themselves ready to go to their secret underground headquarters in the center of the earth. Sweet Polly Purebred asked, "Are you sure this is really going to work?"

"Just trust us," replied Alex II, as he left. "It will work." The news reporter nodded, before begining the fake broadcasting. In the underground headquarters, Charles said, "So far, so good. We already faking the president's death."

"Yeah," added Sidney. "And when High Roller shows up to take the seat, we'll jump on him!"

In the China 5 HQ 100 Miles from Hong Kong, Chan and Charlie arrived. Chan said, "Welcome to the China 5 HQ, Charlie. Your training will start tomorow, but right now I'll give you a tour of the building."

"Okay, Uncle Chan," replied Charlie.

Then the doctor Nick came to Chan and Charlie. He said, "Hello, there. Your lover Jasper is fine, and he wants to see you."

They arrive in Jasper's room. Jasper was alive, but there was something different about him-he was now a half-dog/half-cyborg toon. Jasper said, "How do you like my new look, love?" Jasper saying

"Wow! I'm amazed," replied Chan. He hugged Jasper and Jasper hugged back. "So, they made you into the Six Million Dollar dog?"

"Yep, they did. And now I'll be helping you, too." Spotting Charlie, he continued, "Who is this little guy?"

"Oh, this is Charlie Raccoon-Cat," answered Chan, introducing Charlie. "He's the president's son."

"Hello, Charlie."

Then a female duck came up to them and said, "Chan, we've got a message from Marilyn Kitsune in North Korea before she was captured by High Roller's forces."

"Okay. Let's go and see this."

They went to the communciation room, where they recieved Marilyn's recorded message. On the TV screen, she said, "Everyone in the China 5, you must get to President Raccoon right away and tell him that High Roller is Aku the shape-shifting demon, and this was his true plan to get rid of the humans."

"I think we need to call Samurai Jack," said Chan. "He's the only one who defeated Aku a long time ago."

Suddenly, in the middle of her report, two male cat guards and two male wolf guards came grabbing Marilyn, as she tried to fight them off. Then some more came, and the transmission went off. Charlie shouted, "She's gone!"

"Oh, no, she's captured! We need to tell Bert and Brian about this."

A male bear said, "Right. Send a secret communcation link to the president's hot line!"

Back in North Korea, Marilyn Kitsune was tied up with steel rope, as Aku, Jack, Daisy, and the baby came in. Aku said, "So, you are Marilyn Kitsune, the one who is immune to all sorts of brainwashing."

"How did you know, Aku?" shouted Marilyn angrily. "You can't control me!"

"Indeed...but we do know a better way. You may be immune to brainwashing, but your body is not immune to a certain weapon of control. Jack, go get the Soul Emerald."

"Right, boss." Then Jack went in to get the Soul Emerald and he brought it back. The Soul Emerald was a black Chaos Emerald but it's glowing with an evil aura around it.

Aku continued, "This is a Soul Emerald made by Dr. Eggman himself. Instead of three, it can take up to ten souls and control the body with an evil soul. And you are the first to test it out on."

Marilyn frowned. "You'll never get me!"

Aku smiled and signaled for Jack to activate the machine that causes the Soul Emerald to shine its beam on the target. The Soul Emerald was glowing brighter and it was about the fire its beam when they heard an elderly voice crying out, "Kitsune Family, ATTACK!"

It was Hiramatsu Kitsune and his clan, who busted in and started to attack Aku, Jack, and Daisy. Hiramatsu broke open the steel bars and shouted, "Marilyn, get out of here and go back to Hong Kong immediately! North Korea is no place for a foreign spy to hang around! HURRY!"

Marilyn nodded and made a quick escape out of Aku's palace. Then the Kitsune family disappeared in a flash before the guards could get to them. Aku growled, "They got away! And so did that blasted Marilyn Kitsune! No matter, though-we still have the Soul Emerald."

Jack, who was listening on the radio, said, "Sir! You've got to listen to this..."

They all listened. The reporter on the radio said, "...President Bert Raccoon, the leader of the empire of the United States of Canerica, has just died from blood loss following a gunshot wound he recieved when a sniper terrorized the people at the graduation ceremony at the TTC University. While we mourn the loss of one of the greatest heroes of all time, we must not forget the things he did to make our people, as well as the nation, a whole lot safer..."

This piece of news made Aku grin widely. He said, "At last...Phase One of my plan has finally been accomplished! Jack, go get my soldiers ready. IT'S TIME TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"


	6. Chapter 5: The Invasion Of Canerica

Chapter 5: The Invasion Of Canerica

The members of China 5 followed the TTC underground, while the broadcast was being played. The TTC Undergound HQ was created to hold everyone in the country, especialy the president and his family-everything was there to make sure Aku doesn't know they're there.

"Okay," said Charles. "Here's the list of who's going to stay and fight Aku, since they helped us to get underground quickly. I also heard the China 5 went underground in ther own base, so we created a way for them to get here."

"Who's on the list of those who went to fight Aku?" asked Estelle.

"Sonic, Vegeta, Shadow, Underdog, Chip, Dale, Tai, Augumon, and Buster Bunnie."

"Let's hope they don't get caught," muttered Bert under his breath.

"Don't worry, Mr. President, they're strong. And Tails. Sonic told me this that if he don't get back then you and Alex H will become the new leaders of Sonic Heroes."

Tails nodded. He said, "Okay. We'll do it for my brother."

Alex H added, "Same here for my cousin."

"High Roller is Aku in disguise," said Samurai Jack. "I knew that one day he'd reveal himself. So once he's distracted, you will attack his guards and his army while I face him and send him back into my sword."

"We'll consider that."

Meanwhile, Aku had already taken over the world in a quick pace. He won the war, got the world, and then got Canerica. Later that day, he was on the podium in the Red House (formerly the White House), and he smiled as the CTBS News was playing. Polly Purebred's soul was taken, and she was now evil. When Sonic, Vegeta, Shadow, Chip, Dale, Tai, Augumon, and Buster Bunnie came out to challenge him, he also took their souls. Aku laughed and declared, "I HAVE WON! NOW I AM THE VICTOR! NOW, JUST IN CASE ANYONE TRIES TO ATTACK ME OR MY ARMY, THEY WILL MEET MY GENERALS WHOSE SOULS WERE TAKEN!"

After hearing about what happened outside, Charles said, "I think we need to fight them. However, we did take part of their memories to prevent them from telling Aku where Bert is."

"Yeah, we did that," replied PowerPaws. "Now it's time for Phase 2."

"Yes-'Operation Strike Back Hard."

"I'll also use gold to persuade the toons to join us," added Ape Turley.

Everyone groaned. Alex II said, "You know that won't work-they're not gonna be fooled by that. Let's go, gang!" And they left, leaving Fifi and the other girls to comfort Babs, Gadget, Amy, Cream, Bulma, Sora and Foxglove.

Outside, Sparky I and Sparky II were marching back and forth in front of the Red House. When Charlie and Marilyn showed up, the two zebras pointed their guns at them. Sparky I shouted, "Who goes there?"

Charlie quickly tackled Sparky I, while Marilyn jumped on Sparky II. Sparky II shouted, "Hey! What's the big ide-MMMF!"

"Our plan," replied Marilyn, covering the zebra's mouth with her paw. "Is to destroy Aku and save this country."

Charlie added, "We see that you're minions. But unless you're willing to join the good side, you'll be going down along with your master. So, what's it gonna be-help us or get beaten?"

The zebras groaned. Sparky I muttered, "Ohhh, all right...then we'll help you."

"Good."


	7. Chapter 6: The Conflict Heats Up

Chapter 6: The Conflict Heats Up

During that time, Shadow was about to call the Zebra Brothers back from the patrol. He said, "Sparky I and II, report?" He waited a few seconds, but there was no answer. "Sparky I and II, REPORT?" Still no answer. Shadow said to Aku, "Master, Sparky I and II are not reporting."

"Arggh!" growled Aku. "I knew they're buggling up something. But just to make sure...Shadow, send some guards to check it out and have them report to me."

Meanwhile, a periscope came from underground and Charles was looking through it. He said, "Bert, your son and Marilyn took down the Zebra Brothers and got them to help us, so I think we need to give them, Jack, Chan and Jasper cover, and also to face our friends and free them."

"That's a sure sign of good news," replied Bert. "I know that my son's going be a hero soon, but who will take on our ten friends that had their souls taken? I mean, just HOW are we gonna free them?"

Knuckles said, "My Master Emerald can free them and counteract the Soul Emerald. Once we knock them out, they'll be back to normal."

"I'll be taking on my cousin Sonic," said Alex H.

"I got Underdog," said Charles.

"I got Augumon," said Guilmon.

"I got Tai," said Takato.

"I got Chip," said Danger Mouse.

"I got Dale," said Jerry Mouse.

"I got Shadow," said Knuckles.

"I got Vegeta," said Goku.

Plucky Duck added, "And I got Buster Bunny."

"We'll take care of the rest of the army," said Alex II.

Bert nodded. "Okay. Now let's go save our friends and drive back Aku!"

Later, at the Red House, Aku was busy constructing his latest battle plan to conquer the galaxy when a blast hit the tank and caused it to explode. He, Daisy, Jack, Sonic, Shadow, Vegeta, Chip, Dale, Tai, Augumon, Buster Bunnie, Underdog and Polly looked outside of the window and saw the TTC attacking their army. Aku growled, "WHAT? GRRR! So President Raccoon faked his death! Well, no matter-I'll kill him anyway! Sonic, Shadow, Vegeta, Chip, Dale, Tai, Augumon, Buster Bunnie, Underdog and Sweet Polly Purebred! Go and attack your former friends and take the army with you."

"Yes, Master Aku," they intoned as they headed for the battlefield.

Samurai Jack jumped forward and said, "Now, we are alone to face you, wretched demon!"

"SAMURAI JACK! SO YOU'VE BEEN LIVING ALL THESE YEARS! NOW, TIME TO END YOUR LIFE!"

"I am not alone." He gestured to Charlie, Marilyn, Zeebra Brothers, Chan and Jasper.

"ZEBRA BROTHERS! YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME! YOU WILL DIE! Daisy, go with a couple of guards and take the baby with you-this will be very messy."

As soon as Daisy left with a couple of guards to the Secret Room, Aku continued, "And since it's seven against two, I'll bring five of my helpers to face you."

Just s he said those words, the aforementioned helpers showed up. The first one was T-100, who said in a robotic voice, "Must terminate Charlie."

Then a female duck with Negaduck's clothes and Magica's looks came. She declared, "I am the darkness that kills in the night! I am the witch that makes spells for my victims! I am NEGASPELL! I have come to avenge my mom and dad for ruining their plans 20 years ago."

Then Drago came. He said, "I thought you were Jackie Chan, but you will do. I am Drago, and you're going to die."

Then a twisted version of Brian came. He had red eyes and half of his body was bionic. He said, "My revenge on Brian will have to wait, because his cousin is first, and then Stewie and Brian! I am bionic, too, since I was killed by that baby."

Lastly, the Grimmjow Jeagerjaquars arrived. Licking their chops, they roared, "Zebra Brothers for dinner! HA-HA-HA!"

"Okay, this won't be an easy battle," said Jack.

"You got that right, Jack," replied Aku. "My minions, ATTACK!"

The battle erupted instantly, as they fought Aku while trying to get Sonic, Shadow, Vegeta, Chip, Dale, Tai, Augumon, Buster Bunnie, Underdog and Polly back to normal. While fending off T-100, Bert shouted, "Charlie! Now's your chance to prove everyone that you're a real Time Toon Cop! Are you read for instructions?"

"Yes, Dad!" replied Charlie.

"I want you to help Samurai Jack defeat Aku. He may have been trapped into the sword before, but now that he's out it might be impossible to get him back in. This is where you come in-since you have your mom's powers, you can use them to hit Aku, and once he's weakened then Samurai Jack can send him back into the sword for good!"

"But he's a demon! How am I supposed to know if my powers will stun him?"

"You do know that you're one of the descendants of the noble Richard Roberts through me. With that, not only do you have the powers of a Neko cat, but you also have the powers...of the dragon!"

Charlie thought for a while, before nodding. "Okay, Dad. I'll try." Then he ran off to help Samurai Jack. Marilyn called out, "Charlie!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I CAN do this!"


	8. Chapter 7: Charlie's Triumph

Chapter 7: Charlie's Triumph

Aku and Jack kept fighting, as Charlie came to join in the fight. Aku saw this and growled, "So, you want to die, little boy? Then SO BE IT!" He turned into a scorpion and started slashing at them, but Jack blocked the attack with his sword.

Meanwhile, Twisted Brian was attacking Jasper. He boasted, "After you die, I'm going to kill Stewie, then I'll rape your cousin Brian before he dies!"

"No, you're not!" shouted Jasper. "I'm going to stop you, since my cousin Brian told me about you."

Chan did all of the Jackie Chan moves on Drago as Drago fought back. And the Grimmjow Jaguars were still chasing the Zeebra Brothers. They shouted, "COME ON, DINNERS! STOP RUNNING!"

While the fighting was still going on, Chaos Knuckles shouted, "Amy, Gadget, Babs, Bulma, Foxglove, Sora, Estelle and Bunnie! Use the Master Emerald to counteract the Soul Emerald! It will bring back our friends and drive the evil souls out of them."

"We're on it!" Bunnie called back. They all held hands around the emerald and started chanting, causing it to glow brightly. Aku saw this and pauses to send a fireball that shattered the Master Emerald to pieces. He laughed evilly and said, "Don't think you immortals are gonna try that trick on me! Without that Master Emerald, you are HELPLESS! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Charlie glared at Aku, before spotting a piece of the emerald and picking it up. He said, "True. We may not be able to use the Master Emerald...but we can do THIS!" He proceeded to throw the Master Emerald shard at the Soul Emerald, breaking it into millions of pieces. All at once the minds of Sonic, Shadow, Vegeta, Chip, Dale, Tai, Augumon, Buster Bunnie, Underdog and Polly were no longer controlled by Aku, and they were turned back to normal. Aku growled, "My Soul Emerald! Why, you..."

"And this," continued Charlie, picking up another Master Emerald shard. "Is for ruining my graduation and nearly killing my dad! NOW, BE GONE!" He threw the shard at Aku and it went through the demon's body and stuck to there. Aku howled in pain as the remaining powers of the Master Emerald started glowing in him. Then, in a flash, he exploded out of sight. Everything went to a complete standstill right after that.

Danger Mouse stared. He muttered, "Did you...just see...what that young chap did?"

"Yes," whispered Bert proudly. "Charlie defeated Aku. In other words...CANERICA'S SAFE AGAIN!"

Everybody cheered, as Charlie smiled proudly. Then Marilyn ran up to kiss him on the cheek. She said happily, "I knew you could do it..."

Charlie nodded. He replied "Yep...didn't know I had it in me..."

Then they started kissing each other long and lovingly. They were now officially lovers.


	9. Chapter 8: Victory At Last

Chapter 8: Victory At Last

After they had round up Aku's minnions and freed Daisy Dingo's mind, they used a spell to free the baby inside of her from Aku's evil spell so it wouldn't be evil again. Then they found Daisy a new love-Ken Armington, another one of Alex II's cousins, an anti-Hero like Shadow, and a black squirrel while kissing Dasiy.

While all that was happening, Alex II put a medal around Charlie. As he did so, he said, "For bravery and honor, I give you the Medal of Valor, Charlie Raccoon...because you are the new hero and the next generation. You and your friends...you are the heroes of the future, the protectors of the United States of Canerica."

Everyone cheered while Charlie blushed. Then Brian talked with Jasper. He said, "THanks for getting rid of Twisted Brian for me, Jasper."

"Oh, you're welcome," replied Jasper. "After all, what are cousins for?"

Just then, am older version of Stewie in a trenchcoat came up to Brian and Jasper. He said, "Listen, I'm here not to fight you yet, but to thank you, Jasper, for getting rid of the new Twisted Brian. I know he was still alive, but he's finally gone. Go tell the Time Toon Cops and their children that I will be back to take over the world, and you two can count on it."

"What happened to Peter and Lois, and Chris and Meg?" Brian asked. "Don't they even know you're here?"

"The fat man and Lois are DEAD! I killed them, but Chris and Meg are my minions since I coudn't kill them. But Brian, I won't kill you too, because I'm still your best friend, so you will be joining Chris and Meg soon. So for now, give President Raccoon a warning! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" THen he disappeared in thunder. Brian and Jasper went back to tell President Raccoon and the others that Stewie is back.

"Great, he's going to be a bigger threat than Aku," said Bert.

Alex II added, "We will beat Stewie and save Chris and Meg, too."

Jasper hugged and kissed Chan, then he whispered into his ear, making Chan smile. Jasper shouted, "Hey, guess what, guys?"

"What?" they asked.

"Me and Chan are getting married!"

They all cheered. Bert said, "That's cool. Looks like there's going to be a wedding in the works."

Charlie added to the excitement by saying, "Make THAT two weddings. Marilyn and I are getting married, too!"

Bert stared at his son. "You kiddin'? You...and Marilyn...are getting married?"

"Yes, Dad. I wanted to prove to you that I can really grow up."

This made Bert leap up with joy. He laughed cheerily, before saying to the others, "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's get to planning that fabulous double wedding!"

And so, the United States of Canerica was saved once again...thanks to a new generation of the Time Toon Cops.


End file.
